Despierta
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Oneshot, el último día de un historia y el comienzo de otra. Slash


**Despierta**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos – y no por falta de ganas – le pertenecen a Rowling –suertudota - Escribo sin fines de lucro, por la sana satisfacción de hacerlo.

Advertencias: Slash suavecito.

* * *

Me incorporo suavemente al despuntar el alba y te veo a mi lado, respirando acompasadamente, los minutos corren en cada inhalación, el sol tiene poco que despuntó y me pierdo delineando tu perfil con mi mirada, el tiempo vuela junto al calor de tu cuerpo, tanto así, que cuando más perdido estoy bajo la tenue sombra de tus labios, el despertador comienza a sonar, fiel recordatorio de que hay un mundo de cotidianidad allá afuera esperando por los dos.

Despierta,

son las siete y media

y hay que empezar otra vez la tradicion

Paso mis manos sobre tu mejilla y la dejo correr por tu cuello y brazo buscando que al fin abras los ojos para verme en ellos, amo mi reflejo en el gris profundo que perezoso me recibe cada mañana, es el aliemtno que me hace desear seguir vivo día con día, y sin embargo eres egoísta pues no quieres reflejarme en ellos hoy, y pensar que antes tú empezabas tu día antes del amanecer y yo me envolvía más en mis sueños; de eso ya dos años.

Despierta,

yo también fui presa de este mal,

de luchar contra el reloj.

Al fin, el sonido de ese aparato intruso de tus sueños se extingue, un suspiro suave me indica que apenas y has sentido mi mano deslizándose por tu costado, es contradictorio, quiero que dejes de dormir y a la vez me gustaría que siguieras durmiendo para poder contemplarte a mi antojo. Quizá me guste, porque es cuando puedo decirte lo que temo cuando me ves con esa expresión dura, que me hace pensar que sigo siendo un niño, uno demasiado afortunado de que alguien como tú este a su lado. Lentamente dejo que mis labios se acerquen a tu oído; para susurrar que eres mi vida, que das sentido a mi existir, que doy gracias a Merlín por esta oportunidad; para pedir que nunca me dejes o moriría.

Despierta,

que encontré en mi almohada,

para empezar de nuevo, una razón.

Como quisiera entrar en tus sueños, ser su protagonista y perderme para siempre en ellos, amor no sabes, y sí lo haces no imaginas, cuánto te anhelo cada segundo que no te tuve, que no te tengo y los que estaremos separados en tiempos por venir. Se que tienes compromisos importantes que cumplir con tu familia, se que aún no estas listo -y que quizá nunca lo estés- para decir que estamos juntos, que eso nos podría separar, pero, pero... ¿Cómo puedo convencerte que no necesito que nadie más lo sepa? Mientras que tu visites, incluso ocasionalmente, mi paraíso particular, nuestro hogar; nuestro porque las huellas de ambos están impresas en cada rincón, mientras pueda verte despertar no necesito más.

Amo que sueñes, pues lo haces por los dos, yo hace mucho que dejé de soñar y dormir, por la ansiedad de que en un instante pudieses desaparecer.

se que no soy el indicado para hablarte de soñar... no hay nada que agregar

Tus pestañas se mueven tentativamente, estas cercano a despertar, te veré desperezarte con toda la elegancia que te caracteriza y acto seguido me mirarás crítico pensando en cuanto dormí, y a pesar de que quisiera mentirte, los círculos bajos mis ojos me delatarán. Casi puedo sentir tu indiferencia al decir que el día que caiga por cansancio no me ofrecerás la mano para ayudarme a continuar, que me dejarás y que no espere ni siquiera que mires atrás. Fingiré entonces que tus palabras no me duelen y te sonreiré, todo perderá cariz al verme en el espejo de tus orbes, como siempre. Ya estoy impaciente, vamos dame estos minutos de felicidad antes de que me dejes.

...Solo despierta...

Siento el toque de mariposa de tus dedos sobre mi piel, casi reverente, deseando que despierte y temiendo que lo haga, amo la dualidad de la yema de tus dedos quemando y relajando a la vez. Soy cobarde, me atemoriza la reacción de la sociedad cuándo lo sepa, pero espero que sepas entender que fui educado para cumplir un papel y que no tengo el valor para rebelarme, no soy como tú. Hoy en especial no quiero despertar, no quiero verme en el esmeralda brillante de tus ojos, no voy a poder soportar decirte que me voy a casar, que no hay mañana, que ya no importa que tu sonrisa haya iluminando mis días y tu presencia ahuyentado mis temores, porque no hay marcha atrás. Que no vale que me hayas abierto las puertas de tu hogar, que el que solo por existir me hagas sentir amado y protegido, que nada contará en el futuro que mi ropa este por toda la habitación muda testigo de nuestra unión, nada vale ya. Me uniré a una sangre limpia y continuaré mi linaje.

Cuando dejas tus zapatos pegaditos a los míos, no se bien,

no entiendo bien sí estoy construyéndote un futuro o curándome un pasado

pero se que este cuento no acabó

Solo me quedará el breve consuelo de saber que a mi modo y por este corto tiempo te hice feliz. Poco a poco va entrando en mi visión tu rostro amado, tu sonrisa hermosa -Merlín, será difícil no verla cada día- y al final tu voz se impregna en mis sentido con el sencillo 'buen día amor' que le da razón a mi ser.

Pero se que este cuento no acabó.

Te guardaré en mi memoria Harry, serás el hogar que añoraré y el amor sin tiempo, para siempre.

Pero se que este cuento no acabó

...no terminó...

**FIN**

Se que es muy cortito, pero salió en un momento pasajero de inspiración. Es mi primer HarryxDraco . La canción no es mía, es del maestro Alejandro Filio y se llama Despierta.

Reviews?


End file.
